


[Podfic of] Interlocking Barbs

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A book, the sun, and social grooming: a recipe for a good day. (Massively AU after Season 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Interlocking Barbs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interlocking Barbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222116) by [Ramen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramen/pseuds/Ramen). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1W1u3mL) [2.4 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 5:24 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
